


Leopards Dance to Pheonix Songs

by Dhar_Sii



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, De-aged Desmond, Dimension Travel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: Tobirama is a precious little murder kitten.Desmond's blind fiddling with powers beyond his control has unintended consequences.Butsuma is and ass.Itama is never going to fully forgive Hashirama for their father essentially throwing Tobira-nii away.And Madara just want's this creepy kid in white to stop stalking him, really is it to much to ask for?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Tobirama Senju, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Shay Cormac/Arno Dorian, Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Kagami/Desmond miles
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desmond Miles does not wat to die, but Juno had assured his death was absolute. Unavoidable, she had forced her will and that vision on the grey and the calculations herself. Desmond Miles wants to right the wrongs done to many of his ancestors all because of the Isu and their funky mind games and evil devices of world enslavement. 
> 
> His ancestors, the other subjects, and all those who suffered that his ancestors loved that he could remember from their memories. And it is a lot. Because Desmond has pretty much every assassins bloodline mucking about in his DNA, and with the animus breaking down the psychological walls preventing him (and also his ancestors) from utilizing the full capabilities of eagle vision he has seen more than just those his...allies...know about. 
> 
> So yeah, Desmond doesn't just not want to die, he wants a second chance. For himself, for those who suffered for this so called cosmic plan, for their loved ones who he had come to care for beside them even though all had long since been lost to the sands of time.
> 
> Juno underestimated human will, and when she saw what was happening panicked and did the only thing she could think of. She shoved his growing power deep into the nether of the grey before his will could be enacted by the eye. She couldn't risk him somehow overwriting what she had been sure she had set in stone. It was a desperate reaction, and a foolish one.
> 
> The eye had already been activated, and it carried out it's intended purpose, and though Juno Had in fact kept him from overwriting the certainty of his death in their world, he at the same time had enforced his own certainties as well. Both that he would not die and that he would ensure those who suffered in the Isu's games would have a new chance.
> 
> However the eye was originally designed by Minerva, and she not only had not seen the all these unpredictable possibilities, but hadn't accounted for them. Resulting in a Domino Effect. Instead of blocking the power of the Sun the eye absorbed it through the shield, and went about carrying out the various, and very contradictory orders it had been given utilizing the massive amount of power it had now been given. It could not, due to it's core programming, put it's purpose in jeopardy, (which is why none of Juno's meddling effected it's primary purpose) but at the same time it's user wanted to essentially rewrite the timeline. 
> 
> It's users death was set to be an inescapable certainty, but at the same time managed to write in that he survived through sheer force of will, these contradictory orders, resulted in a paradox, and in shoving away Desmond's consciousness and the power he had wrapped around him in an effort to break his concentration and perhaps thinking it would cause his own orders to unravel, Juno had instead broken the paradoxical loop and presented the eye with a solution. 
> 
> So yes it's user does indeed die in this world, and yet he still lives as well. His ancestors and the subjects and many others are given "second chances at life" in a way, but the timeline, and their original versions remain the unaltered, as Desmond is sent careening into the depths of the grey, the accumulated power explodes in a shockwave across the calculations and tears a hole in his reality.
> 
> Hamura had so been enjoying his tea to when a mass of souls came careening through his realm in a blaze of light and power, and pure solar energy, and could only stare in disbelief as that power crashed like a comet into the forests depths below. He was almost tempted to blame his brother, but even Hagoromo could never manage something this foolish.
> 
> The shingami sighed at the thought of all the paperwork this was inevitably going to cause.

Malik snarls as he paces Altair's office in their rough compound. This whole situation was rancid and infuriated him. In establishing themselves best they could in the beginning they had unfortunately found themselves near railroaded out of sheer survival into the light. Oh their "clan" as they had been going by now was not well known, and they had managed to keep much of their work hidden as they adjusted to building new lives in this alien realm, but many mistakes had been made, especially in the beginning, and they were vulnerable.

That was the only reason any of them had been willing to play political games, here they could not afford to be unknown. Not now at least. Their eagle vision made sure of that, and they and their "clan" had come to a swift realization that despite how much it rankled, and how wrong it felt, the country the country they had awakened in offered certain protections they needed and could only utilize if they and their "bloodline" were known to exist.

Protections they needed at the moment. There were a few in their number who had been helpful in that respect at least, those who had experience with poloticing with nobles and rulers and the like on their turf so to say, and even with the vastly different worlds and customes it had thankfully been more than helpful. 

The Seju clan head had invited them to negotiations. They had assumed it would be as they had occassionally had with a few other clans. Being hired in a more mercenary aspect, an outsider to do a job the clan needed that couldn't be tied back to them and in return the ones hired got a cut of the reward. Sometimes a more fair cut than others, often depending on the clan they were dealing with. With their myserious air, their neuturality, penchant for honoring their contracts, and skill in discretion they made a tidy sum from the work.

The Senju clan head however, a man by the name of Butsuma, had very different intentions for contacting them. He wanted an exclusivity contract, specifically for their information network, that even in it's infancy was quickly expanding. (With no little help from their "bloodline" and the newly emerging abilities they were finding hidden in their eagle vision) But there were other demands as well. Not going against Senju interests in exchange for Senju "protections", Sharing in Senju's more lucrative missions, but also getting any outside missions approved by the Senju, fencing any stolen goods through the Senju, and more. Essentially handing themselves over as vassals to the clan, something that was insulting enough on it's own. There was more, but that was the worst, and most important of it. Essentially Butsuma Senju saw the value, the very clear Potential, of their currently ramshackle clan, and wanted to capitalize on it. Seeing them as vulnerable, easy to manipulate, and potentially of increased future value to his own plans.

Butsuma Senju was quite clearly a fool, blinded by his own ego and pride, to ever even consider they would submit to such an agreement. But they couldn't turn it down out of hand. Oh they didn't care for whatever tantrum the man may throw, nor for the airs and vague threats he attempted. No, what bothered them was the incentive the man offered, all to eagerly, with a cruel vindictive gleam in his eyes. There were few men Malik nor Altair could rank on a level of sheer disdain anywhere near the traitor Abas from their original time, but when the man so carelessly offered up his Omega son to Malik as a second wife he came very close.

They had asked for time for a decision and agreed to another meeting but a week from that day. Had taken the issue before the others, because however much they hated the agreement, they also knew they could twist it to their favor, it was already quite obviously a forethought. No, the second the Senju clan head offered up his second son they saw what he was doing. Saw the disdain in which the Alpha treated the boy, the satisfied pettiness in rattish eyes. This was all just to humiliate the poor Omega. A second wife offered as incentive to a potential "ally" (little better than a vassal with the current offer, but they could change that...), to a Alpha of frankly far lower political and social standing, for all Malik was a "clan head" as far as the outside world knew.

No, they had learned enough about this world and it's workings to know how much of a blatant insult this was to the boys status. Could see the shame in the defeated slump of stiff shoulders. In the meek bow of the head, and the white knuckles of hands clasped in a facsimile of demureness in a silk clad lap, of a boy barely past his first heat. His father was essentially throwing him away like trash without outright disowning him, and he knew it. Was completely painfully aware of that fact, and it made them hate the Senju clan head. If they got the chance they would gladly have broken a few bones, if not slit his throat, because for all he glowed grey in their sight, they could feel the sickly red just waiting to seep through, to stain him in the colors of a target. Butsuma Senju was exactly the kind of man many an assassin enjoyed ending the most.

Which returns us to Malik's feral rage, because with the position they were in now they COULDN'T do just that, no matter how satisfying. Because it wasn't just him and Altair. Because they had children and untrained civilians under their protection, and they couldn't just scatter to the winds and regroup when it's safe without putting them at risk. Because neither of them could have the weight of unnecessary deaths from rash actions on their consciousness. They needed to play by new rules to survive these days, for no at least. And for all it's insult, Malik could see two dozen ways and loopholes they could turn what was a glorified vassalage in all but name, to their favor, that it was clear Butsuma Senju was blinded to by his own self assured overconfidence. For all it turned heir stomachs when they used their sight discreetly the contract glowed gold with importance and promise and that faint whisper of possibility, and when they brought the issue to the clan, they could only come to one decision.

Desmond.

And as Altair placed a comforting, understanding hand on his Alpha's shoulder Malik paused. Before finally letting out an aggravated sight of acquiescence. They would agree, they would twist the contract to suit them, and Malik would agree to taking the younge Omega as his second wife. At the very least they could assure the boy's well being, could bring him out from under his father's thumb. Malik would not touch him however, oh he would lay the mark, there would unfortunately be no avoiding it, but he had no interest in bedding a child, and once the boy was of age he could find his own Alpha. Altair's arms around his waist had Malik sagging tiredly into his mate.

Turning to pull his Omega into his own arms Malik bent to inhale the scent of steel and downy feathers and warm dates with honey, sand and wind and the slight hint of blood of danger always hidden beneath it all. His eagle. "I know you have taken him as your brother, and that he has done much for us, but sometimes I must say Desmond is absolutely terrible." He grumbles, no real heat despite the waspish bite of his voice. Altair just laughs, and they fall into eachothers arms to forgett for at least a momment the decision they will be making. Because for all that they intend, it still disquiets them both to use an innocent as a pawn in such a way. For all that it is ultimately to the Omega's favor. Truley they, and many of the others, eagerly await the day that they can once more fade back into the familiarity of obscurity. Once they have become strong enough, familiar enough, in this new playing feild, to slip back into the shaodws and obscurity, without the need to fear truly fading from this world as they unfortunatly had been far to near to in their place of orgin.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama swallowed nervously as he was led by his new husband's hand on the small of his back through the gates of his new home. He walked, head bowed as he had been instructed by his etiquette teacher Hanae sensei, not daring to look up at the milling strangers of this unfamiliar clan. Father had certainly wanted to ensure there could be no interruptions on the Senju side of things. Not that most in the clan particularly cared for the disgraceful Omega son of their head family. Unnatural and disappointing as he was to many of them.

Still the negotiations and wedding had been rushed. Only taking the span of two weeks, after all Tou-san wanted to have him neatly out of the picture by the time Hashirama returned from his betrothal finalization in Uzushio. Even sending Touka and Itama on a joint mission before they could find out once the final terms were agreed to, and the clan head accepted Tobirama's hand as payment for their allegiance. Tobirama could feel the stares, and hear the whispers as they passed, and it felt like his skin was burning from the scrutiny. Head bowed as it was, and chakra sealed by the bracelets forced on him before the ceremony by Tou-san, the empty vulnerable feelings this caused making it all even worse. Unable to sense peoples intentions and emotions, the anxiety crawled up his throat and he choked it back. He would not shame his clan by acting immature or unprofessionally.

He therefore was unaware of the reprimanding glares his new husband was sending the onlookers. Honestly they should know better, or at least know to be more discreet about it, the vast Majority of them were trained assassins after all. Novices, the lot of them. Altair had gone ahead, both to ensure things had been prepared as to their specifications, and to make the poor child feel less nervous. It was clear, despite the young ones almost disturbingly good poker face, that Altair's presence made him incredibly nervous. They didn't want to provide anymore distress than the situation doubtlessly was already providing, and this is also why the others were distinctly instructed not to gaggle about like gossiping hens. Honestly. He was going to have them all training into the ground for the next week if they weren't on missions, clearly they had the time if they could muck about gaping at a frightened Omega. 

Some looked chagrined at his annoyed glare, and went about their business, others seemed unimpressed but bowed in acquiescence, and a few were just plain brats. Honestly, is this what his brotherhood had become over the years? He rolled his eyes and with an aggrieved huff pulled the youth close and hid him much as he could beneath the outermost layer of the ceremonial robes that they had scrounged up for this "blessed" occasion. He hoped the Omega forgave the presumptuousness, but the growing unease from the child was clear as day. At least this would lessen the sting of others gazes until they reached what passed as the head house. He would have preferred to simply ride there, but Desmond and Leonardo had conspired with Ezio to pave the dirt roads of their developing home, and they seemed to believe the best way to go was from the center out. 

This of course meant the paths that a horse would be able to walk were all torn up to lay the stones. His brother and Connor would both have his head for making one of their precious beasts risk a broken leg. This of course forced him to walk his young...bride, along on of the smaller paths. One not currently under construction but unfortunately rife with nosey assassins. Who would soon be feeling his displeasure in the training rings very soon if they didn't get their acts together. At that last thought he sent a particularly dark glare at a grinning Dorian, who simply wiggled his fingers unrepentant, only to have an aggrieved Cormac bop him upside the head and send Malik an apologetic look as he dragged his complaining lover off.

If only the man had not been a former traitor before all this madness. Malik wouldn't have thought twice putting him in charge of some of the novices.

Looking down at the Omega huddled into his side Malik sighed. Unfortunately he was not the best with words in these sorts of situations, but at least the micro tremors had ceased now that the youth was partially shielded from others curiosity. He was sure the boy would have been appalled at the realization he had displayed such a lack of control, but honestly Malik would have been more concerned if he had not. At least he knew the boy hadn't completely emotionally distanced himself.

The rest of the short journey to the main house was quiet, and mostly calm once the onlookers got bored of only seeing their second in commands cloak over a slight figure and two pale feet peeking from the bottom. Malik was almost tempted to simply carry the boy, but that would have been rude, and possibly caused more stress than it allayed. He couldn't help the breath of relief once the door to the house slid closed behind them, and he uncovered the boy, shrugging out of the somewhat bulky outer layer all together. t was merely a cover for his assassins robes anyway, something to make them appear more formal than they were, but easy to shrug out of the second the a situation necessitated it.

"Come." He told the Omega softly, "There is already a room prepared." The boy nodded and still did not look up and Malik frowned. He had seen the brief glimpses of strength and defiance during negotiations. The flashes of intelligence on the rare moments he was able to catch vibrant red orbs. He had no doubt the boy had seen many of the little catches and loopholes they had snuck into the contract, yet the youth had clearly said nothing. He caught those brief moments of pettiness, the miniscule defiances the boy could get away with whenever the chance presented itself. He could feel the storms hiding just beneath deceptively placid tides. He did not like that the youth felt the need to act so demure and submissive in his presence, but for now there was little to do for it without spooking the other. Best to ease him into things, despite what some of the more reckless clan members suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama looked around the room his new husband had lead him to, eyes flicking up and darting about. It was, warm. There was a bed against the far wall, smaller than he would have expected, but he supposed it would only need to be serviceable for what was soon to come. It was laden with pillows and blankets, rather than tatami the floor was covered in a multitude of colorful rugs, and more pillows were scattered about the room. There were no windows of course, after all this was doubtlessly a heat-room and that was just asking for trouble, so instead the room was lit by some form of light source on the ceiling. he was curious as to what it could be, but was to nervous to crane his head to look up at it.

Though one odd addition to the room was the shelves along one wall. Along with a small desk in the corner and a kotatsu placed in the opposite corner, surrounded by more pillows. The heat-rooms back in his clan's compound rarely had more than a simple bed, the one in the head house was more furnished with extra blankets and nesting materials, but even that was nothing like this. The heat-room back home was always dark, with no windows, and no oil lamps. No one wanting to risk an accidental fire while the occupant, or occupants as the case may be, were distracted by heat. They were dark, and small, and claustrophobic, nothing at all like this. This was certainly unlike anything he would have expected, and he wasn't entirely sure what that meant for him, or how to react to it.

A large hand on his shoulder had him unconsciously tensing, before he caught himself shamefully and forced himself to relax into the gentle but firm grip as the door to the room was shut softly behind them.

His husband gently sits on a pillow pile next to the bed, maneuvering Tobirama to sit in the cradle of his lap. Tobirama swallows, looking down and focusing on his new husbands clothed chest. To used to the sight of desire in the eyes of alphas and to nervous to see that in the eyes of the man he was about to give himself to. Childish, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He clenched his hands in his lap as a large, calloused hand moved to cup the back of his head and coax him into bearing his neck. At the very least, once the heat was triggered he would not remember much.

A heavy, world weary sigh, far to close to his neck than he had ever had another person, had him tensing up all over again. His new Alpha pulled away, and Tobirama looked up in panic. Terrified he had offended the man. Fingers carded through his hair in a gesture of comfort, and Tobirama saw only tiredness in those inky depths. He swallowed as his Husband went to speak. Ducking his head submissively, prepared for a lecture, or words of disappointment in his conduct, or even threats to dissolve the marriage and thus the treaty. The worst outcome of all for certain.

"I do not mate pups."

Tobirama's head shot up, eyes wide in sheer panic. He could not fail, could not ruin things as his father so often accused. "Wha, I'm not a child!" He said frantically, gripping his hands even tighter. Wetness in his fist told him his nails must have cut into his palms. "Our clans had an agreement!" He continued seriously, no matter how much he wanted to throw up at the thought.

The Alpha growled under his breath and Tobirama flinched. A sigh and he was pulled close into that warm chest, the hand still petting his hair softly as the growl changed into the calming subvocal rumble only Alphas can do. It had him relaxing despite himself even as he sniffled further protests and assurances that he could perform his duties satisfactorily. The Alpha held him closer. "I am aware of the agreement. Your father strong armed this decision, I never agreed with it but it was unfortunately necessary. That said I am a man of my word, my people can not afford this contract being lost. I will bite you, but that is all."

Tobirama scrunched his face in confusion, even if it couldn't be seen with how he was buried in his husbands chest. "But..." He said weakly, the Alpha huffed. "Despite what is taught, an Alpha has plenty self control, and an Omega does not have to be mated once bitten. Especially since it is typically only a pseudo heat, meaning far weaker and not nearly as fertile. I will bite you as the contract states, but I will not nor will I ever lay with a child. Even more so when it is not even desired.

Tobirama was ashamed and humiliated by the relived tears. Guilt wracking him at being so relived at not performing his spousal duties. If his father knew he would be disowned but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. To caught up in his mix of relief and confusion. A soft croon and he is rocked and pet until he gathers himself. Once he is calm his husband enquires if he is prepared. Tobirama nods softly, and after a brief pause teeth are placed gently on his collarbone over the bonding glands at the side of his neck. He is given a moment to brace himself before those teeth sink in.

The bite hurt at first, drawing a whine from his throat. Soon however warmth builds up, the pierced glands releasing a flood of hormones into his blood which quickly had him heating up. Mewling as his skin flushed he slumped into his husband bonelessly. He was distantly aware of being lifted up, of being set on a nice soft bed. Perfect for nesting. His hindbrain crooned happily, and as Alpha pulled away he whined. Calling out pitifully. Alpha only growled for him to stay. Leaving his over robe for Tobirama to happily scent as he left. Tobirama's inner omega wanted to follow, wanted to bring alpha back, to call for him. But alpha said stay, so he went about nesting, happily making alpha's robe the centerpiece of his forming nest.

Malik shut the door to the nesting room carefully before giving into his urge to snarl in fury. How dare they! How dare anyone treat that poor Omega so creully for him to act like that. "Malik." He turned, smiling in relief at the sight of his Mate. "Altair."


	4. Chapter 4

Altair says nothing else at first, merely steps into maliks space, arms encircling the Alpha's neck, letting his wrist brush possessively over Malik's scent glands. Pressing up against the larger male as he nuzzled under Malik's jaw with a huff.

Malik rolled his eyes at Altair's childishness. "He is a pup Altair, and you agreed to this arrangement." It was only said in jest. Altair could be possessive yes, but his mate was hardly truly bothered and he could tell, the loose hold Altair had, the mischevious smile against his adams apple, the mirthful glint in honeyed brown eyes. No Altair was just being a brat.

Malik couldn't help but relax into the hold. "Honestly I hope you will not tease the child. He is not used to your idea of playfull teasing, and does not yet understand he is safe here. He is not like Ezio or Kadar or even Ratonhnhaké:ton who are used to your ridiculousness." Altair pulls away just enough to shoot his mate an irritated look.

"I am aware of that Malik. I am not the novice you like to treat me as, and I am not cruel. I know this situation weighs on you, forgive me for trying to lighten your mood. The boy is safe now, away from his monster of a father. Once we are better established we will never have to associate with such a vile man again. Meanwhile the young one can grow strong and capable as any other in this clan."

Malik chuckles sheepishly. "I know habibi, forgive your foolish Alpha. Even IF you are little better than a Novice more often than naught." He got a kick to the shin for that and Altair pulled away completely with a faux glare. 

"Well I never. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go get our feust some water for when his heat cools. Since he is to young for an alpha I need to go sit with him, I'll grab some of desmonds spare blankets as well, pup scent will encourage the heat to be milder and to die down sooner. 

And YOU should go do your work. It would upset the poor boy if another Omega smelled like sex with "his" alpha when he was left alone. He will not understand this was a kindness. Not yet."

Malik snorted, "Don't you mean YOUR work, oh so honorable clan head?" He called to his Omega's back. Altair simply walked off with that oh so familiar smug sway to his hips. Malik chuckled to himself. It was nice, seeing how much more open Altair was with himself since coming to this new world. No longer so thoroughly bound by his former life. Somedays Malik's own memories of before felt more akin to a dream. Or a nightmare on occasion.

Shaking his head he went to attend to his own (Temporary, he refuses to be permanently stuck with Altair's paperwork damnit) duties. That is long in the past. Desmond gave them a second chance, somehow, impossible though it often seems. They would rebuild in this new world, and things would NOT be the same as before. He would make sure of it. They all would.

Altair would take care of the young new member of their house. Until they could start Tobirama on medicines to safely ensure milder heats. Or none if that was what the boy wished, but no Omega HAD to suffer full blown heats , no matter the ridiculousness some may beleive. In fact it was actually detrimental over time, he would arrange for Tobirama to work with the few pups they had once they could be better assured of the boys loyalty. Being around milk scent often enough should ensure fewer and shorter heats as well.

A small form darted out of the office as he went to enter, thin arms wrpping around his legs in a vice. He raised an eyebrow. "Desmond? I take it you wish to know how things went?" A small head of messy hair nodded and even through the blindfd he could feel the child's intense gaze of curiosity and concern. He sighed, "Of course, sit with me, I'll talk with you as I work."


End file.
